The First Night
by covenantgirl41
Summary: This is the sequel to The Legend of the Spartan B-313. Sarah has nightmares all the time, but Carter is going to solve that problem.


_**Hi, I'm Hugo and i'm still alive since i finish The leyend of the Spartan B-313. Well, i'm here with a One-Shot of Carter and Sarah (but with lemons) Yeah, LEMONS! (i'm very pervert) This is a continuation of my previous story. Well I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Warning: LEMONS xD**_

* * *

_**The first night.**_

Sarah was in a forest species, her armor dented helmet with visor broken. She took off her helmet it and threw it to the ground. The sky was night and she was alone and hurt. She tended almost unconscious on the ground ... when she heard a sound. She got up, took her helmet and DMR.

She looked to her right and saw a greenish glow. A Hunter. Hunter shot her making her shoot out against a fallen tree trunk. She blurred the myriad rose and began to shoot at it Hunter, it returned to shoot, but she dodged and hid among the trees.

Sarah shot to the exposed parts of the Hunter, until she received another shot, she fell to the ground unconscious and began to think about Gianni. Before completely losing consciousness she began hearing several gunshots and human voices. A female voice said something known: "Sarah, if you hear me I'm Diane, please repeat your number." The voice was heard little worried.  
"Sarah B-313." she replied. "Say it, do not be discouraged, keep going." the voice is a bit glad.  
"Sarah B-313" she repeated again until falling asleep.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Sarah awoke in a white room full of mirrors. She was wearing civilian clothes, denim waisted jeans and a black blouse with V-neck.

She examined the room and watch the mirrors, in one of them she saw herself but in her armor and green eyes.  
"You almost killed us." her reflection said.  
"Yes, and no regrets." Sarah replied coldly.  
"You almost killed a part of all, if it were not for my'd be dead." claim her reflection.  
"You saved us? If I remember I was the one who decided to make the sacrifice for the people I love." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.  
"We're starting to think ... but you can never forget the events."  
"There are things that we forgot ... and there are things that we can never forget, it's funny ... I do not know which is more sad." Sarah laughed.  
"Stop acting like you know what you do, you're stuck and you're drowning in the past ... Tony, and Avril." her reflection speak.  
"Do not you dare mention their names, bitch!" Sarah scream in anger before throwing her fist into the mirror.

* * *

Sarah awoke with a start, with heavy breathing. Since she had activated the bomb that day she had nightmares and wake up with bruises or scratches on the body.

"Hey, are you okay, Sarah?" Kat asked getting up from her bed.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."  
"You know what today is?" Gianni asked from the door to the bathroom.  
"Interesting change of subject, and in my opinion this day is irrelevant." Sarah said making her bed.  
"Okay, so what are your rules?" Kat asked.  
"Number 1: Do not want anyone other than our team learns that today is my birthday and Number 2: I do not want gifts or tokens of affection, and I have enough that Carter has not appeared in a week."

"I'm starving, let's have breakfast." Gianni complained leaving the bathroom.  
"Yeah, me too I have hunger." Sarah said.

The three girls came into the room and there were Emile and Jun, but there was no sign of Carter. Sarah is frustrated at not seeing Carter, because Emile will make her angry with jokes about her relationship with Carter.

"Good morning!"Jun greeting

"Hi." Gianni returned the greeting.

"You look awful, Sarah." Emile laughed.  
"I have not slept well, Emile. So do not give me your stupid jokes." Sarah sat at the table with her plate of food.  
"Let me guess: You dreamed of your former team and with your inner self and hit a glass that made your knuckles bleed." Emile guess right, Sarah raised an eyebrow confused of why he had right in her dream.  
"How do you know?" she asked with a frown. Emile pointed at Sarah's right hand which had scrapes on her knuckles.  
"My dreams and nightmares become physical, that's a symptom of my illness."

"I can make you a question?" Emile asked.  
"I have no other choice." Sarah replied  
"Where is the commander?"  
"Do you think if I knew he'd be here?"  
"I'm surprised you do not freak out or get jealous because you have not seen your boyfriend in a week and worst of all, today is your birthday."  
"I do not get jealous or go crazy because I do not let my feelings influence my work."

_**(skip time :D)**_

OoooOoooOoooO

At night everyone went to their rooms. It was 11:45 and everyone was asleep.  
Sarah had nightmares becoming rarer and more significant.

Sarah woke up scared. She looked around and saw that Kat and Gianni still asleep, Sarah quietly headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, put aside her hair and saw her neck with hand marks. She came out of her room to training room.

She entered the room and saw Carter hitting a bag of sand. She stared at him a moment as he did not realized she was present.  
"Can not you sleep?" Sarah asked leaning against the door. Carter left to hit the sack and looked denying his head as he approached her.  
"No. And you why are not you sleeping?" he asked. Sarah lifted her head revealing her neck marked.  
"I keep having these nightmares."

He put a hand on her neck softly seeing the marks, she shivered at his touch and looked into his eyes.  
"Why you didn't come?"  
"I had important things to do, Sarah." He planted a kiss on her head.  
She put her head on the body of Carter listening to his heartbeat.

Carter put one of his hands on her waist and the other was placed in her hair. She lifted her face to look at him when she did he pressed his lips to hers. Sarah enveloped her arms to his neck pulling him closer. He retreat his hand from her hair and put on her cheek, which was a new scar since she had activated the pump. Sarah pulled away from the kiss and looked down.  
Carter frowned when she withdrew from her reach.  
"We should not be doing this." she whispered.  
"Why not?" he asked approaching her.

"You wanna fight me?" she asked with a smile. Carter sighed with relief and nodded. The two walked to the center of the room, placed in combat pocision.

Carter threw the first punch and the elusive Sarah as fast as she could. Carter smiled mischievously and approached a little to her. Carter gave her a kiss on her lips, she corresponded quickly and pulled his shirt as close as she could. After a moment the two were separated from their kiss, Carter smiled before saying, "Looks like you lost." Sarah smiled and replied: "I don't think so, Commander." she gave him another kiss even more passionate than that he had given her. She was separated.

"It's a tie." she whispered.

_**(Time to skip .. again.)**_

The two were headed to their rooms. Sarah was in front of the door to her room, she turned to look at Carter who was standing in front of her.  
"See you later." she said. The two shared a little kiss before Sarah turned around to open the door. Carter took her by the wrist and led her to his room and closed the door.  
"Carter, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Carter silenced her with a tender kiss. Sarah enveloped her arms around his neck. Sarah fell back onto the bed taking with Carter. Carter was on top of her. Sarah was in heaven. She shivered as Carter's tongue brushed hers. She open her mouth to say something but it was lost in a moan when her boyfriend started to kiss her neck. She felt so...woman as he took her top off and kissed the skin under her black bra, then above it. He kissed her again, taking off her shorts from her slender light brown legs. He wanted to fuck her senseless, but he forced himself to be patient with Sarah, Carter new that it was her first time.

"Sarah, you're..."

"I'm..."

"You're virgin, aren't you?" He asked. She looked at him, a puzzled look on her features. In her eyes, he saw panic and fear. He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I won't be rough, unless you want it that way." He said staring at her.

"I..I don't know." She responded. Her face was red with embarrassment. It was clear she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "You really are virgin." He said with a smile. She pounch him softly on his chest with a serious look.

"Yeah! So what? Aren't you?" She mentally slapped herself for saying that. "No." He responded.

"Well, I'm not ashamed a bit!" Sarah defended herself.

"Do you want to stop, Sarah?" He asked, removing his hands from her thighs.

"No...No I don't."

"You sure?"

"If I do not wanted to, already I would have taken a beating for leave me alone." She giggled. He smiled before kissing her tenderly again.

"Don't worry, I'll gentle." He promised her. But she was already lost, gentle, rough, Sarah didn't care as long as he made love to her. For his kiss had awaked a fire in her most private areas. He took off his shirt and pressed her hand to his chest a little to the left.

"Do you feel it?"

"What?"

"My heart."

"That was a pretty pathetic attempt on your part." She laughted a little nervous. "But I know how it feels." She placed his hand just above her left breast and smiled sweetly ay him. He kissed her hungrily and tore her bra from her body. Carter kissed her neck, collarbone and he caressed the utter swell of her breast while staring at her head moving side to side as she moaned. He fully cupped her mounds and licked the tips wich became hard.

Sarah thought she was about to explode, but when Carter cupped her womanhood fully, she let a small shout. He smirked to himself and entered his hand in her panties. Sarah bit her lower lip to prevent screaming out loud.

"No one can hear us, don't prevent screaming for me." He whispered to her ear.

Then he plunged a finger into her core, she shouted in his ear, but he didn't care. His finger entered and exited her and she moaned more often and louder as her pleasure reached its peak. He pushed a seconde finger inside and she screamed and panted as his rhythm increased.

"Carter...In...Now." She moaned. It seemed to be the only coherent words she could mutter at the moment. He took off his pants and boxers once and kicked them off, impatient to be inside of her. He tugged at her panties and slid them off her legs. Sarah was blushing red; her eyes were fogged and half-closed from passion and pleasure. Her legs were parted and her knees were up so they toched her belly and her skin was moist from the sweat. He lied down above her, his arms on each side of her shoulders, stopped him from crushing her body with his.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

He penetrated her slowly, watching her face for any sing of discomfort. She bit her lip and moaned from the pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. "No..No I don't want." "You sure?" "Yeah."

"Sarah..."

"Huh?"

"I love more than my own life. I promise I will not hurt you."

They looked in each other other's eyes an kissed as Carter pushed his hips to Sarah's. He drank her tears, shouts and moans as he kissed her passionately, mumbling a word of apology aganist her lips. His impatience got the better of him and he exited her, only to roughly to push again, ignoring Sarah's moans. She to feel this buried her nails into his back. He just growled with a little pain.

Sure it hurt. But after a while the pain started to lessen and the fire from before reappered in her belly as Carter urged his penetrations into her. She started to moan from pleasure as he got his elbows and went faster, harder into her. Wave after wave of pleasure, she thought she was going crazy with his thrust, kisses and groans.

_**Sarah POV.**_

I was losing myself. In the pleasure. In the ecstasy. Beads of sweat falling from his neck. Each groan that came from my lips became a cry of pleasure for him. "Carter!" I screamed his name every time he let me. He took possession of my lips, my body, everything he could touch, feel and kiss.

Carter was the first man who touched my body. I just felt like my legs trembling, my words were gone from screaming for more. All I did was scratch his back to the point where make him bleed. I clung to him as hard as I could. I felt I was going to die at any time. Do not want this night to end. "You look beautiful when you moan my name, honey." Carter whispered. I buried my face in his shoulder to hide the red blush, that loomed in my cheeks. I stayed there for a few seconds, but something made me scream involuntarily with pleasure. I felt something warm inside me, he growled my name before exiting inside me and lie on the bed.

I snuggled into his chest, I began to feel cold. He put his arms around me to keep me warm, I just dialed the contour of your scars with my fingers. I felt tired, but excited.

"I never saw you blushing, sweetheart." he laughed. I only sank deeper into his chest trying to hide my face.

"You've never called me 'sweetheart'" I laughed slightly.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Happy Birthday, Sarah." he whispered before hugging me even stronger. Cry of joy to myself. I slept curled up next to him, I did not have nightmares that night.

It was the best birthday I could spend.

* * *

_**REVIEW, PLEASE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D**_


End file.
